Darcie Alexander
Darcie Alyssia Alexander is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter of Sophie and Theo Alexander. She will possess the abilities of Harvest Acceleration, Protected Senses, Inspiration and Energy Blasts. Appearance Darcie will have brown eyes and dark, golden blonde hair, which will always be long and flowing. It will wave slightly, naturally. She will be tall for her age whilst a child, and when she is fully grown she will be 5'10 in height. She will be slim and slender in build. Her choice of clothing will not be particularly feminine even as a child, having a disdain for anything pink or overtly flowery. Instead, she will have a preference for loose pieces in neutral colours. She will tend to wear very subtle make-up. Abilities Darcie's first ability will be Harvest Acceleration. The ability will be able to accelerate the growth of any plants. It will include fruit, vegetables and grains. It could make plants mature, increase in size, produce more foliage, flower and bear fruit. All parts of an edible plant could be manipulated, even if the affected part is not edible or even poisonous. However, her ability won't be able to affect any wholly non-edible plants, and it also couldn't affect plants in certain other ways such as healing them, creating them or changing one plant into another. ]]Her second ability will be Protected Senses. This ability will protect all five of Darcie's senses from manipulation and harm. She couldn't be blinded or deafened, either naturally or by the use of another ability. Her senses couldn't be overwhelmed to make her lose her concentration, and sensory overload couldn't be used to hurt her. She will even be capable of seeing through sensory illusions automatically. Her third ability will be Inspiration. Darcie could use this ability to inspire several things in others, and also in herself. She could inspire heroism, courage, selflessness and self-sacrifice. She could inspire hard work and ingenious ideas, or creativity and artistic skill. She could even inspire someone into discovering the solution to their problem, or discovering a new ability in themselves. When the ability is used, it will sometimes show as a golden light which will strike the person being inspired, then fades, though this won't always occur. Her fourth and final ability will be Energy Blasts. Darcie will be capable of projecting blasts of various energies from the palms of her hands and throwing them outwards. She could create blasts of heat and fire, kinetic energy, electricity and sonic energy. During her childhood, she will often struggle to control which form of energy she produces, and most of the time she will actually emit a mixture. She will later learn to selectively choose an energy form. However, she will also still be capable of creating energy mixes. Darcie will not prove immune to her own energy blasts if they are deflected back at her. Family & Relationships *Mother - Sophie Alexander *Father - Theo Alexander *Younger sister - Mischa Alexander History & Future Etymology Darcie is an English name which means "from Arcy". Her middle name, Alyssia, is a Germanic name meaning "of noble sort" or "of noble kind". It might also be derived from the flower alyssum. Her surname, Alexander, is more commonly seen as a first name, and is a Greek name which means "defending men". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters